The Test
by LiaLoveLife
Summary: Tori and the rest of the gang (including two new students) are forced to do a test to be able to audition for the next school play. But even worse, Sikowitz was giving it. Rated T for language


Tori groaned. Not only had she have to pass another test to be in the next school play, but it was being held by SIKOWITZ! She knew what he had up his sleeve, and it wasn't going to be good. Last time was bad enough.

_Sikowitz. _She thought, _more like __**psycho**__witz_

_Well, atleast I'm doing the test alone, _she reminded herself glancing at the classroom noticing the many students (including her friends) in the classroom right now. She then realized 2 new ones.

She felt a tap on the shoulder, it was Andre,

"Those are the two new students, want to be in the play and take this class." Andre said pointing at the two teens,

"What are their names?" Tori asked,

"Pheobe and Max Thunderman, they're twins," Andre said matter-of-factly, **(AN: I'll be realising a new fic explaining why they're not in hiddenville high right now)**

"How did you know?" she asked, Andre usually _never_ cared about new students. _Which is why he probably had so little friends_ Tori though to herself, smiling a little.

"Ten more minutes until all hell breaks loose," Jade muttered to herself. She too, knew that whatever test it was going to be, she knew Sikowitz enough that it would be **horrible**.

Beck, on the other hand, was sipping his coffee peacefully until Tori whisper yelled at him,

"Beck, tell how you can be so calm when there is going to be a horrible test coming up!" Beck just looked at her weird,

"How can you tell if its going to be horrible?" He asked calmly, which made Tori even more stressed,

"Because Sikowitz is going to be holding it!" Tori's voice raised a little higher enough for the two people infront of her to hear. Max and Pheobe Thunderman.

"Who's Sikowitz?" Asked Pheobe,

"He's probably the guy you gave two dollars outside," Beck replied, Max pointed a finger at his sister,

"I told you not to waste your money! I was going to steal it later," Max said mumbling the last sentence, but it was loud enough for his sister to hear,

"Excuse me?" Pheobe said shocked and irritated at his brother's 'evil' behaviour.

"Nothing, none of your little 'goody girl' business," Max, half teasing half offending,

"Well, if you don't remember I am a super her…" she trailed off, forgetting there were non supes right behind them! "I am a super good listener, and I can hear you!" she said, covering up her mistake, hoping that none of the two non supes were suspicious.

"Whatever. The point is is that I-" Max was cut off by a man with bald hair and hobo like clothes walking in the class. Pheobe was stunned, how could a man dressed like that have the skills to teach at a school like this?

"That's Sikowitz," Tori said holding in a breath, worried for what the test might be. _I, am going to die. _Thought every person in this class, (except for the Thundermans) knowing Sikowitz is a toughie in itself.

"Alright children! Lets get on with this test…" there was a pause, "ON THE FLOOR!" he said doing a little dance and then pointing to the floor. Pheobe was really confused and Max just found it amusing.

Everyone jumped from their chairs 'froggy style' and on the floor except for Pheobe and Max, who got their heads hit by beach balls.

"OW!" They said in unison, rubbing their heads. That was one hard beach ball!

"Just go with it," Tori whispered from behind, "Oh, and he likes it when you do it 'froggy style'," she added. Pheobe rolled her eyes and did what she was told, but Max was being his old, stubborn self.

"You cannot tell me what to do, you hobo." Max protested, which in turn, got hit in the face with a beach ball. Twice. "Fine," he grumbled, then jumped on the ground clumsily. Pheobe giggled but he used his powers to seal her lips shut.

"Alright, those who pass the test can audition and those who **DON'T**," He said 'don't' pointing his pen at the door, "Can leave and do what their 'failing' heart desires."

_I'm a little creeped out now, _Pheobe though as she eyed the man (or hobo in her eyes) warily.

"But first, I shall introduce to you, two new students. Max and Pheobe Thunderman!" He waited for an applause. _Silence_

_Killjoys, _Pheobe muttered.

"On with the test?" Tori asked a little uncomfortable. I mean, it is Sikowitz, everyone feels a tad bit uncomfortable when he's around.

"Of course, Toro," Sikowitz nodded, then took a hat out from his pocket. How you may ask, did he get a hat in his tiny pocket? It's freaking Sikowitz, people.

"Toro? That's your name?" Pheobe grinned in amusement looking at Tori.

"That is not my name!" Tori 'accidently' yelled infront of the class, causing everyone to stare at her. She smiled sheepishly, "Hey! I'm really sensitive about what people call me!" she defended,

"Of course, Vega. Cheekbones." Jade smirked. Tori scowled,

"Do you have to annoy me everyday?" she groaned,

"Oh why hello there! I'm Tori Vega! Call me anything your little heart desires!" she said in her 'Tori voice'. "Yes. I do." She said back in her normal voice.

"The test now please!" Tori pleaded. Sikowitz nodded throwing out small paper aeroplanes to the students, one by one. Cat watched them in awe,

"Yay! Flying paper!" Cat chirped, Max and Pheobe looked at her weird.

_She's weird, _Max though, still looking at her, _But she's hot_

"You may begin as soon as you get your paper. Get the questions wrong and you get a ZAP!" Sikowitz laughed. The students just groaned. _All chaos begins right… now._ They thought, not wanting to know what that ZAP was anyway.

_Calm yourself, Tori. You passed the first test. You'll pass this one_

_Come on Andre! You've known this psycho for years!_

_Don't be an idiot Jade, you're not weak like these nubs._

_Come on Beck, you're calm. You can do it._

_Go Cat! Go Cat! You can do it!_

_Come on Robbster, you've failed all the other tests, you wont fail this one!_

_Really Pheobe? You're __**never **__worried for a test. And this will not be the first time!_

_Are you joking Max? Don't let a lame test like this get to you! You're a freaking super villain!_

"Okay! Where are these voices coming from?" Tori cried, causing everyone to stare at her **again**.

"I heard them too! Go Cat! Go! Go Cat – OWWIE!" Cat's cheering was cut off by her being electrocuted by Sikowitz 'Zapper'.

"Shutting up now," Tori muttered, _I am going to flunk this test._

* * *

**Name: **Tori Vega ** Date: **12 - 8 – 14** Favourite Vegetable: **Lettuce

_Wait what? _Tori was confused, then shrugged it off, probably the first 'phase' if the so called test. Tori glanced around the class… floor. Everyone looked as confused and uncomfortable as she did, Andre was close to sweating, Jade had venom in her eyes. Everyone but Cat, who was happily doodling on the paper, was praying and hoping that the test was short.

"Well class? Let's get on with the test. Don't want to get, ZAPPED now do we?"

_Let's see. Question one, _Tori hoped it would be basic and simple. Since when do Sikowitz's tests involve paper anyway?

**1\. Your name is Jade West.**

_Okay, this is getting weird. Did I get the wrong paper? _

"No you didn't." Sikowitz said simply. Everyone started at him, how did he know they were all thinking the same thing? "All of your papers are exactly the same except for a few tweaks."

_Okay, then. Question two since question one wasn't really a… question. _Tori looked down at the next question, which wasn't any less weird than the last one.

**2\. Say your name out loud**

"Pheobe Thunderman!" Cat called, everyone stared at her. Pheobe had her jaw dropped, was this girl really that dumb?

_Cat! You'll get zapped! _They all worried for her. Well, most of 'em (Hint: Jade). But nothing happened.

_What the? _Then she looked back at the first question.

**1\. Your name is Jade West**

Tori scowled, realizing how stupid she was. The answer was right infront of her face! But… how could Cat get that?

"Beck Oliver!" Pheobe managed to get out, too worried she would get zapped, wishing she was back in HiddenVille high. She sighed in relief when she realized 10 seconds later that she got it correct.

"Robbie Shapiro." Jade grumbled,

"Max Thunderman," Robbie said,

"Cat Valentine," Max said in a bored tone.

"Jade West!" Tori caught on,

"Tori Vega," Beck said.

"Andre Harris," Andre said a little confused. Everyone stared at him shocked, had he **not **caught on as to what was happening? "I got my own name… how cool is that?" he let out a fake laugh, feeling really uncomfortable, because of the test and the constant stares being shared throughout the test.

_This is really not working out for us. Next question!_

**3\. Draw a dog walking a girl**

_Dog walking a girl. Ugh, I remember THAT. _ The incident, Tori became the next laughing stock of America when she 'messed up' the national anthem. _Sometimes I really don't like you, __**psycho**__witz._

She could already hear the giggles echoing around the classroom. Oh, how she wished they were all zapped.

Oh alas, she still had to. _Maybe flunking this test and not getting an audition would be okay this time,_ she thought, then shrugged it off immediately, _No! I have to get this part! For some odd reason._ She drew a girl with long black hair with a mic being dragged by her feet from a giant dog. _Just like me. Curse that Sikowitz_.

"OWWWWWIE!" Cat cried from the back. She had just gotten zapped by Sikowitz.

"Cat! You were supposed to draw a dog walking a girl! Not a girl walking a dog." The crazy man explained, Cat sighed,

"Still don't see the difference," she muttered, then drew the opposite of what she's drawn previously.

_Question four…_

**4\. You're too sexy for your shirt**

_WHAT THE HELL?! NO. NO. OH HELL NO. _Okay, now all chaos begins in about ten seconds.

Jade couldn't hold in her rage anymore, "REALLY SIKOWITZ? WHAT KIND OF A TEST IS THIS? TO LET YOUR STUDENTS ETERNILY EMBARRAS THEMSELVES FOR THE SAKE OF A SMALL SCHOOL PLAY?" she barked, causing everyone (including Sikowitz) to jump out in fear.

Tori eyed the paper again, then noticed something else, something that would make the _girls _happy. "Um, Jade?" she asked raising her hand slightly, but she knew it wouldn't be enough for Jade to listen.

"WHAT? VEGA?" she screeched looking back at Tori from the front row, Tori sunk lower, showing her the test and pointing at the fine but small printing bellow the dreaded question.

**4\. You're too sexy for your shirt **

**(Girls can be too sexy for their shoes)**

Tori grinned sheepishly, waiting for Jade's rant to continue. But, surprisingly, Jade sat back down, muttering something under her breath.

"Yay! I'm bare footed!" Cat laughed kicking off her sparkly pink sandals. The girls did the same, kicking off their shoes while the guys… well the guys didn't seem too comfortable.

"Guys, or should I say, _boys, _ten seconds 'till you get zapped and fail the test," Sikowitz threatened holding the treacherous zapper in his right hand. The boys (well, most of them anyway) didn't hesitate too take off their shirts. Robbie tried to protest, (heck, even REX took his shirt off) but Jade yanked it off, later using hand sanitizer to wash off the 'Robbie germs'.

**5\. Draw an arrow to where you are**

_Easy peasy. _Tori thought smiling, drawing an arrow facing towards her. _WAIT. _Tori realized she couldn't fall for it again, she erased the half-drawn arrow and pointing one towards Beck. Wait, did she just draw the point of the arrow in a heart shape?

"DAMMNIT SIKOWITZ!" Max yelled, shaking his hand rapidly. Man, if he could use his icy breath, he probably wouldn't have minded.

_This school is weird. But actually pretty fun._ Pheobe though while holding back her laughter looking at her twin brother in pain.

**6\. Get up and hug the person with your real name.**

Tori turned crimson red. She had to hug Beck? Shirtless? This HAD to be dream. She looked at Beck, who had moved to the far right a few minutes ago for some weird reason, probably because Jade was too near him during her little 'rant'. But he too, was crimson red.

"Tick tock, Children, class ends in 30 minutes." Sikowitz warned, grinning evily. Oh, how hilarious this was going to be for him.

Cat got up and hugged Pheobe, who couldn't breathe for much longer.

Robbie reached in to hug Jade but she immediately pushed him to the ground, then hugged him in half a second. She growled and warned Robbie,

"If you think about this once after this, I will find you… and I will kill you."

Max hugged Cat, and surprisingly liked it.

Beck hugged Pheobe, both found VERY awkward, since they didn't know each other AND that Beck was shirtless.

Robbie tried to man hug Max, but it ended off pretty weird.

Jade hugged Tori, both of them pulling away immediately.

* * *

Soon enough, everybody hugged everybody, (even Tori and Beck, which turned out _okay)_.

_ZAP._

"OW! SIKOWITZ WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Andre asked, rubbing his arm which had smoke coming out of.

"You didn't hug," Sikowitz said firmly.

"But… WHO DO I HUG?" Andre exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air,

"Yourself, go on." Snickers were heard from the backround and Andre groaned, wrapping his arms around his body.

"There, you happy?" he muttered.

"Yes, you may proceed," Sikowitz gestured his hands in a circular motion. (**AN: You know, the motion you do with your hands for someone to continue?**)

**7\. You're not sexy anymore, put your clothes back on.**

Every boy sighed with relief, putting their beloved shirts back on, the girls simply kicking their shoes back on.

"Time to go home little feet!" Cat chirped making kissy faces at her feet. Everyone looked at her weird, again.

**8\. Say your salutations to the person you like.**

_Oh, no. GOD DAMN YOU SIKOWITZ._ Tori gripped her pencil hard, almost succeeding in breaking it.

Wait a minute. There was a loop hole.

'**Your name is Jade West.'**

_Haha! Yes! Gooo Tori!_ Tori grinned triumphantly. _Try to think like Jade, try to think like Jade. But… Jade doesn't like anybody here. Unless…_

She took some signed autograph from Tom Cruise for 'The Scissoring Two' Jade forced her to go with, then stood up and said her salute.

"SALUTATIONS JOHN SCISSOR!" Tori said in her new 'Jade voice,'. Jade shot daggers at her, the rest smiled in amusement, finally realizing there was a loop hole!

Max, Pheobe, Robbie and Cat still couldn't get through this question, how where they supposed to know who the other liked? Max thought for a while then shrugged, getting up and saying,

"Yo, Robbie," Max said awkwardly. Cat looked at him in shock.

Max blinked, "Lucky guess. Or I guess I'm just that smart," Max smirked, Pheobe flicked his head.

"Uh… hey…" trailed of Pheobe, she had no clue who Beck liked. _Might as well make a lucky guess._ "Hi, um… Tori?" she said unsurely, Tori and Beck stared at her. "Lucky guess? Heh,"

"Well, hi to ya' Max!" Robbie saluted. Everyone and EVERYONE stared at Robbie. Max shot daggers at him, blushing light red. **(AN: I could only think of Max liking himself. Pretty accurate… right? No? Nevermind.)**

"Hi Cole!" Cat piped, waving to the blonde boy at the back. Pheobe gasped. Cole was there? But how?

"COLE?" Pheobe exclaimed, "But-but how?" Pheobe's head was crowded with questions.

"Hey, Pheobe, my parents sent me to this school too." Cole smiled at his girlfri- wait what? Pheobe wasn't even close to his girlfriend!

"Teeen minutes kiddies!" Sikowitz cackled, tapping at his wrist.

"Hello, Cat." Jade said bored and a little embarrassed at the whole 'John Scissor' thing.

"Hi um… Dave?" Beck tried, mentioning the boy at the back who Tori was paired up in vocals class. **(AN: If that's even a thing XD)**

Tori frowned, really Beck?

A few salutations, death glares and red faces later, everyone was done.

And Sikowitz was silently laughing in a corner.

**8\. You all have your real names back.**

_Good. Finally this damn test is over._

Everyone thought the same thing. But then realized a small fold at the right corner, they unfolded it.

**8.5. Kiss the person you REALLY like**

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"WHAT THE FU-

* * *

Sikowitz cancelled the test results and decided everyone could audition.

The end.

* * *

**So… Was it weird? I thought It was. Did i go too OOC with the swear words?**

**So this story was based on the story The Last Question by TheElementHero, which was based on Question 7 and a half by Starran. Check 'em out! They're like whey better than this story x2.**

**BAIII!**


End file.
